My Memory
by The Lady of Light
Summary: Team Natsu go on a job but what will they find on Mt. Hakobe. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to this fanfic I hope you enjoy.**

**This is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism would be great but if you are only here to be rude then I am just going to ignore you.**

**Don't like, don't read it's that simple.**

Team Natsu were on their way to Mt. Hakobe to kill a monster that has been terrorising a village.

"Why did we have to take a wagon?" Natsu gurgled, trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Because if we didn't, it would take days to get there on foot." Erza replied in a monotone voice.

"My stomach hates me."

"Hang in there Natsu." Happy pet his head with sympathy.

"Hey Wendy, can't you use your troia spell on him?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately the more I use it the less it works." Wendy shrugged her shoulders, disappointed.

"And even if that wasn't a problem you should not waste your magic, child." Carla shot with a stern expression.

"As long as he doesn't throw up on me I say let him deal with it." Gray suggested with a smirk.

"He just has to hold on a little longer. We are almost there." Ezra announced.

"This is as far as I can take you." The driver spoke through the curtains separating the wagon from the rider's seat. "Here's your stop."

"Thank you, this is far enough." Erza thanked the driver before opening the door and stepping out, casually eying her surroundings like she usually did, just in case.

"Ha ha! Finally we can beat up some monsters!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly while jumping off the wagon, forgetting his sickness previous but instead filling with adrenalin for an adventure ahead.

"Yeah! All we need to do is get rid of this monster and claim that reward. Finally we're gonna get some cash!" Lucy squealed and set foot out of the wagon's door, only to realize they arrived in the middle on a snowstorm. She sighed dramatically and shivered. "It's freezing here!"

"I thought you would remember that from the first time you came here." Gray muttered, completely unfazed by this storm even without a shirt, not to anyone's surprise.

"I did, but this is way colder that before!" She snapped back.

"You'll just have to deal. Remember, we need to find that monster." Erza nodded to herself, also unfazed by the storm.

Accepting defeat; Lucy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Natsu and Happy all started to head up the white, foggy mountain.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Lucy turned to Natsu, somewhat concerned, especially with his sense of direction.

"Of course! I'm following my nose, and after all, the nose _always_ knows." Natsu tapped his nose knowingly, nodding arrogantly.

"Well as long as we find it before I get frost bite." Lucy muttered, still annoyed at the weather. She looked down at her outfit and cursed for not wearing more suitable clothes.

"We have been searching for quiet awhile. Hey Erza, was the client sure the monster lives here?" Wendy asked, catching up with Erza.

"He did seem sure. Apparently after the attack many villagers saw it going back up the mountain."

"Awww! Why can't this monster come to us instead?" Lucy complained, but not a moment later a giant grey monster seemed to magically show itself out of a giant hole nearby. "How did we not see that!" she screamed.

"Alright, time to turn this thing into barbeque! Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled as he leapt forward and attacked the monster.

The monster flew back with the force of Natsu's attack, hitting the side of the mountain.

"Pathetic! This is how it's done; ice make lance." Grey said to Natsu, aiming at the monster.

The monster fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Is that it?" Gray asked, almost disappointed at the monster's weakness.

"Ha! That was easy." Natsu laughed, but after that they heard an earth shaking roar as a whole swarm of monsters came toward them.

"Spread out!" Erza commanded, and charged at the monsters as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armour. Erza jumped up into the air and then shot countless lightning bolts at the monsters, sending them flying off the mountain. At the same time Lucy and Wendy were taking care of the monsters on the left.

"My turn! Open gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she pointed the key at the monsters.

"Hello princess. Do you wish to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"What? No, I need you to take care of those monsters over there!" Lucy explained.

"Very well." Virgo said, creating holes underneath the monsters, making them fall in.

"Alright, good job!" She said with a smile.

"My turn," Wendy yelled running up, "Sky dragon wing attack!" Blowing the monsters off the mountain. "I got them!"

"Lets see how they handle this! Fire dragon brilliant flame!" Natsu yelled as he turned the monsters into charcoal.

"Ice make, hammer!" Gray shouted, turning the last few monsters into ice popsicles. "Well, I guess that's all of them."

"But didn't the client say there was only one monster?" Wendy questioned.

"Probably only one of these monsters terrorised the village, but we must have found the nest." Erza explained.

"Who cares? It's time to go collect our reward! Finally I'll get the money to pay my rent!" Lucy said with wide eyes filled with stars.

"We should stay here for the night." Erza suggested. "It will be dark soon and it won't be easy to get down the mountain in the dark. I saw a cave over there. We'll make camp there and leave in the morning."

"There is no point in killing ourselves trying to get down at night. We'll leave tomorrow." Gray agreed.

"But what about the reward?" Lucy complained.

"It will still be there tomorrow. We'll get it on the way back to the guild." Erza said unfazed, walking toward the cave.

The cave was shallow with smooth walls and a high roof supported by naturally formed pillars. Once inside Natsu lit a fire, illuminating the dark cave.

And that's when they saw a shadow at the back of the cave.

"Who's there?! Show your self!" Erza demanded, but when the figure did not move she walked towards it and saw the shadow was made none other than by a person She spoke behind her to the others, "It's a girl."

"Is she ok?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I think so. She must have passed out." She suggested.

"Do you think she hid from the monsters in here?" Lucy cocked her head to one side.

"It's possible." Erza nodded.

"If she hasn't woken up in the morning, we should take her back to the guild." Lucy suggested.

"You're right; we can't leave her here alone." Erza agreed.

"It's good; she doesn't look like she has any injuries." Carla spoke, while looking at the girl.

"I guess we will just have to keep an eye on her until morning." Lucy said.

"Good idea and that person can also be a look out. There might be more monsters out there." Erza responded.

"I'll stay with her first." Lucy decided with a concerned look.

"Ok. I'll watch her after you." Erza agreed.

As everyone was lying down to go to sleep, Lucy moved the girl closer to the fire.

'Poor thing. I wonder how long she has been out here?' Lucy thought, looking down at the girl who's face was now lit by the fire. She didn't look that old; fifteen or sixteen maybe. Lucy moved a few strands of turquoise hair out of her face so she could see her better. Her pale skin looked orange in the firelight. 'I wonder what happened to her?'

Through the night they took turns watching the girl and checking for monsters but she didn't wake up all night.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next chapter should be up sometime this week.**

**Please review I need to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again.**

"Natsu, did she wake up?" Erza asked while stretching.

"Nope, she didn't even move." Natsu said in response.

"We have to take her back to the guild." Lucy added as she walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Agreed." said Erza.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Carla shot.

"Simple, Gray and Natsu will carry her." Erza said.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to carry her?" Gray and Natsu moaned in sync.

Erza then looked over at them with her death glare. "Is there a problem, boys?"

"No! No problem!" they shuddered, cowering behind a near by rock.

"Well, no point hanging around here." Carla shrugged her shoulders, turning her back and exiting the cave.

"I just hope she's alright." Lucy stated with concern in her voice.

Outside the cave, the storm had passed and there were no signs of monsters, so they began to head back to the guild. They stopped at the village on the way and Lucy collected the reward, while Erza arranged for the cart driver to take them back to Magnolia.

Back at the guild

Back at the guild, Team Natsu stood in the infirmary with Master Makarov.

"So you found her on Mount Hakobe?" Makarov pondered.

"Yes Master. She didn't seem to have any injuries but she has yet to wake up." Erza said, informing Master of what they knew.

"I sense a strange magical power emanating from her, and it is very strong." Master looked concerned.

"Yes, I sensed it too but I thought it was just my imagination." Erza agreed.

"Well, there isn't much we can do other than keep an eye on her." Master decided.

"I wish I could use my healing magic but I don't know what's wrong with her." Wendy sighed.

"I'll stay with her. Somebody should be here when she wakes up." Lucy suggested.

"Very well." With that, Master left the room.

"Are you going to be ok here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it is a good idea to leave her alone, especially if she wakes up." Lucy added with a small smile.

"Ok, get us when she wakes up." Then, without another word, everyone else left the room.

'What happened to you? Why won't you wake up?' Lucy thought, looking at the small figure in the infirmary bed.

Girl's point of view

"_Run as far away as you can! You can't let him catch you. RUN!"___A voice screamed.

'_Whose voice was that? Why were they telling me to run?'_ I shook the thought from my head. _'It was probably just a dream.'_

I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, before screwing them shut again.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but once they did I saw what looked like a small hospital room around me. There where white curtains separating ten beds, and each bed had a single white pillow and white sheets. The whole room smelt of disinfectant. It attacked my nose as I tried to sit up, but the pain in my back prevented me from moving too much. As I looked to my left, I saw the window that was streaming light into the room. Outside the window I could hear the faint sounds of carts moving and people chattering with the occasional laugh, but there was another sound much closer. I heard shouting and crash of large objects.

"What on earth?" I asked, not expecting a response.

"You're awake! Thank goodness; I was starting to get worried." A girl with brown eyes and blond hair on my right sat, smiling.

The girl was sitting on a chair next to my bed looking at me.

"Ah… who are you? Where am I?" I asked, confused about why this girl was sitting next to me.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Lucy, and you're in the Fairy Tail guild's infirmary." She said with an unusually bright smile.

'Why is she so happy to see me? Do I know her? No. I don't recognise her face, but maybe I forgot her.' My thoughts raced trying to think of a reason.

"If you don't mind me asking, can you tell me your name?" She asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"My name?" I replied, confused, and sounding like an idiot.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." her smile faded a bit.

"My name is Zendaya." I added with a small smile, hoping to bring hers back. I don't know why, but I felt bad when her smile faded.

Why should I care? I don't know her, do I?

"Zendaya… what a nice name." her smile returning. "I just remembered; I need to get the others. Will you be alright if I leave for a minute?"

I nodded in reply, then she got up and left the room, leaving me to process what she said.

'_Well, that was strange. Seeing her smile made me want to smile.'_

"Hmm… 'Fairy Tail'… interesting name." I remarked to the empty room.

"It is a mystery, because nobody knows whether or not fairies have tails. It is unlikely we will ever know, therefore it is a mystery." A short, old man with white hair and a cape stood in the doorway. "I am Makarov, master of this guild. Your name is Zendaya, correct?"

"Um, yes, but how did you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy told me. She should be here with the others in a moment." he replied in a calm voice.

'_That's right. She said she was going to get the "others".'_

A few minutes passed before Lucy returned with the 'others'. They gathered around and started staring at me.

"Hi." I said, and guessed they were staring because I was unconscious before.

"Zendaya, these are my friends. They are the people I was with when we found you," she said with the same bright smile "This is Wendy, Carla, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray." She pointed to each person as she spoke their name.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked

"Better, but my back feels like its on fire." I replied.

"I can fix that." Wendy said, walking up to the side of my bed.

Wendy held out her hand, and then began casting the spell. I could feel the magic in my back; it was like a great wave of water that extinguished the flames and eased the pain. When I sat up there was no pain at all.

"You have healing magic? I thought that was one of the 'lost magic's'."

"I have sky dragon slayer magic. It gives me the ability to use healing spells." she smiled much like Lucy.

"So what kind of magic do you guys have?" I asked, looking at the rest of the group curiously.

"Well; Natsu has fire dragon slayer magic, Erza has Requip Magic, Gray has ice maker magic, Happy and Carla have Aera magic, and I have Celestial Spirit magic." Lucy explained.

"How did you two learn dragon slayer magic? Or did you just get a dragon Lacrima?" I queried, looking at Natsu and Wendy.

"I learnt from my father Igneel," Natsu pointed at himself before pointing at Wendy. "And Wendy learnt from her mother Grandeeney. There were both dragons."

"Your parents were dragons?!" I cried, shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I heard that too. By the way, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"I don't know, I can't remember. In fact, all my memories are very foggy."

**If you liked the chapter please review and tell me if I need to improve anything.**

**Sorry this chapter is late I have really bad writers block.**

**Until next time have a great day or night.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I do have some memories of more recent years, but my childhood memories are completely gone. There's just nothing there when I think back. I'm not even sure of my name; it could just be a name I heard once, or it could be my real name but I have no way of knowing."

"So it's memory loss. Could it be connected to your unconsciousness? Maybe you hit you head?" Lucy suggested.

"That is a possibility. Perhaps Wendy could try healing your memories." Erza pondered out loud with one hand resting on her chin and closed eyes.

'_But why would she care? I don't know her and she hasn't said anything that would make me think she knows me, so why would she think so carefully about it?'_

"I could try, but I don't know what to heal and I couldn't see any bumps or bruises on her head." Wendy said apologetically.

'_She's so cute, but she doesn't seem to have much confidence in her own abilities. I mean, she was able to completely heal my back in seconds and get rid of the pain. If she can do that without any hesitation, she must be able to heal worse wounds too.'_

"Well, there is a chance that your memories will come back on their own. Why don't we wait a few days and see if your memories come back? If not, maybe Wendy could try using her healing magic. But there is the possibility that your memories may not come back." Erza continued to think through every possible solution in her head.

"But either way, I guess you're stuck with us for a bit." Lucy smiled, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere caused by Erza's deep thinking and critical analysis of information from every angle.

'_These people are acting like I'm their best friend whom they've known for years.'_

"So what does she do in the meantime? Sitting here for the next few day will be really boring." Gray added, standing up off the wall he had been leaning on for most of the conversation.

"Hey, why don't you join our guild then you can come on a job with us?" Natsu suggested with a happy tone in his voice.

"Thanks for the offer but…" I replied before I was cut off by Erza.

"That might not be a bad idea! Maybe seeing some other place will bring back your memories. You don't have to join our guild but why don't you come on a job with us to see what it's like?" Erza stated evidently still pondering the situation.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I would just get in the way, and the last town I was in the people looked at me like I was a walking disease." I mumbled, recalling the memory before I went up the mountain.

'_At least my recent memories are still there.'_

"So, is that why you were in the mountain?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be best if I avoided the main roads. People seemed to think I was dangerous." I said.

"Well, there _is_ a very strange magical power coming from you. Others might have sensed that." Erza explained.

"Or it could just be that the people in that town don't like strangers." Gray suggested.

"That is a possibility, but you should still come with us on a job. Someone might recognise you along the way."

'_Erza's logic did make sense, and if someone recognised me, maybe they could tell me who I am_.'

"Ok, I'll come along." I nodded. "So where are we going?"

"How about this?" Natsu questioned, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hmm… a monster has appeared in the east forest and the client wants us to get rid of it. That shouldn't be too hard." Erza replied, nodding at Natsu.

"Another monster fight? Honestly, you lot go _looking_ for fights. What about Wendy? Are you trying to get the little poor girl killed?" Carla snapped, breaking her silence.

"I can take care of myself! And besides, I won't get stronger if I don't push myself!" Wendy shot back, turning around and facing the white cat.

'_Carla seems like a mother about to scold her child.'_

"Don't worry, we will make sure she doesn't get harmed. Plus, a few scrapes and bruises won't kill her." Erza spoke, trying to calm Carla.

Carla backed down, but her expression told me she wasn't happy about it.

"So when do you think you will be ready to travel?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, I want to head off now. I'm already bored of this infirmary." I responded.

"Alright. We will hire a wagon to get there." Erza stood, turned, and left the infirmary.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why couldn't we just walk?" Natsu moaned, hunched over the side of the wagon once again trying to keep his breakfast in his stomach. Happy pet his back with an expression of sympathy.

"Because it would have taken twice as long to get there, and we can't make Zendaya walk all that way. She's still recovering." Lucy replied.

"Is he ok?" I asked, somewhat concerned at the unnatural faces Natsu was pulling.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just has motion sickness." Lucy answered.

"Lucy are you sure it's ok from me to wear this, they are your clothes and we are going to fight a monster after all, they might get wrecked?" I asked looking over at Lucy.

"That's fine and anyway you shouldn't be fighting right now you're not up to full strength yet," Lucy said with a slightly serious face.

I hadn't given much thought as to what I was wearing when I woke up. I was wearing a plain green shirt with long sleeves that had holes at the end of them, and long brown pants with holes at the knees. After I decided to go with them, Lucy suggested that I borrow some of her clothes. She gave me a sleeveless creamy white shirt, a brown leather jacket and a pair of denim shorts; she also gave me a pair of brown leather boots.

"Right. By the way, you don't have to call me Zendaya; you guys can just call me Z. It's way easier." I looked around at everyone with a smile.

"Ok then; Z, when we get there, stick behind us. Someone in your condition shouldn't be fighting, and if you don't know how to use magic you won't be able to defend yourself," Erza instructed.

'_Was I badly injured when they found me? I don't feel any pain or dizziness. They're probably just exaggerating how injured I am.'_

"We should be near the edge of the forest soon, then we will walk the rest of the way." she told us casually.

"So, where is this monster exactly?" Gray spoke in a bored tone, paying no attention to the complaining dragon slayer beside him.

"Apparently it stays in the middle of the forest during the day, but attack villages near the forest at night," Erza replied, pondering over the details. "So we better find it before dark." She summed up our conversation like that.

The wagon came to a halt and we all got out. Natsu was the first out, and it was like his urge to throw up a second ago was gone. Before I knew it he was already heading off into the forest with Happy right behind him.

The forest itself looked amazing. The trees and the ground were a bright green, scattered amongst diverse colours from hundreds of different flora and fauna. Trees stretched above our heads with damp bark and canopy branches shaded us from the sun of the day, as well as keeping the area around us at a pleasantly cool temperature. As I look to my left, I saw an animal with a strangely bright pink body, its back decorated with different coloured spikes that looked so incredible it was tempting to touch them.

"Wow." I breathed in awe, looking at all animals and plants. "It's hard to believe a vicious monster lives here. It's so peaceful."

**Sorry for another short chapter.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We should probably go after that idiot or he'll burn the whole forest down." Lucy watched in the direction Natsu had ran off, feeling somewhat concerned.

"You're right. Everyone, gather your things; lets get moving," Erza ordered.

As we walked cautiously through the forest looking for Natsu, I spotted more incredible arrays of different animals. There where soft monkeys, fur like curly hairs on a mop; birds singing choruses competing against one another, and lizards of all shapes, sizes and colours.

"Wow, this place is amazing! It is really too beautiful to think of anything evil coming out of here." I breathed in awe, soaking up the scenery around me.

"Looks can be deceiving," Erza whispered next to my ear, making me jump and sending a shiver down my spine. "You never know what might be around the corner." It was then I noticed the tone of her voice and the almost hidden sadness behind her eyes.

"You're speaking from experience, aren't you?" I spoke softly, scared I would be bringing up something she didn't want to talk about.

"Yes," Erza dropped her head slightly. "But… that doesn't matter. What I want to know is why you have no memories, even though you have no signs of head injury at all. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" She looked me in eye, noticeably curious and confused.

"Well, there _is_ one memory, but I'm not sure what it's about. Or rather, _who_ it's about." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What happens in the memory?" she asked. "Anything significant?"

"I only get flashes of my memories, but I've been piecing them together. So far, I'm standing somewhere but I can't quite make out what's around me. I'm guessing they might be trees but it's so blurry that I can't tell. When I think back to this memory, I don't know why but I get a horrible twisting feeling in my stomach. There is someone with me… a girl. She's older than me and looking around, but I don't know what for. Then she turns to me with an unpleasant expression on her face, kneels down and pulls me into a hug. It's weird, though; when she hugged me, it was warm and comforting. The giant knot that was forming in my stomach loosened. After a moment, she pulls away and says,_ "Run as far away as you can! You can't let him catch you. RUN!"_ and then she just ran off into the distance. That's where the memory ends." By the end I had my head down, wishing I could remember more and understand this tangle of pictures in my head.

"So, you don't know who she is? Maybe she is a relative," she pondered as her body subconsciously walked at exactly the same pace.

"I don't know. Though, I don't think we are related; she has black hair and blue eyes." My mind flickered back to when she hugged me.

"And who do you think she is referring to as '_him'_, the one she told you to run from?" she raised her hand to her chin, her mind scrambling to think of something that would make sense.

"To be honest, I'm not sure of anything. For all I know, that could've been a dream; a disjointed nightmare of what I fear my past was." I still held a grim expression on my face. Not a pleasant subject.

"I envy you. Sometimes I wish I could forget about my past…" Erza looked at me sadly. After a moment her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry. That was rude." She dropped her head once again.

"It wasn't rude; it's your opinion, I guess. I know that there must be people out there who would want to forget their lives, but I'm not one of them."

Erza and I walked in silence for a while listening to Lucy, Wendy and Gray chat amongst themselves. Carla would've been in the conversation too, if she weren't still unhappy about Wendy, so instead she flew at the back of the group. Without thinking, I turned to Erza. "Erza, can you… can you tell me what happened in your past?" I stuttered as the words came tumbling, rushed and nervous, and faster than expected.

She looked at me for a moment with an expression I couldn't quite understand. After some time, she took a depth breath and began to speak.

"When I was little, I was taken to the tower of heaven to work as a slave building this tower. The tower was supposed to be able to bring people back from the dead, but not without a huge sacrifice first. Whilst I was there, I became close friends with a boy named Jellal." She smiled sadly. "What a sweet boy. Anyway, one day the guards found us, and that we had been digging a tunnel to escape. I found it only fitting to take the blame for one of my only friends. Jellal got so angry that he started a huge fight, but managed to free everyone." Her sad smile vanished completely. "But them it got bad. When he came to save me, he got caught and was possessed by Zeref, a dark demon. We later found out that none of that was true; that he wasn't possessed and it was just a trick. But something was wrong." Her hands curled into fists of… pain, I think. "He destroyed the boats so no one else could get off but me, and blamed it on me. He said that it was my fault; that I had gone mad with my new magical power. After that, he exiled me from that place, and somehow, by the most incredible luck, I came to fairy tail, the most wonderful guild I could've ever imagined joining." Her eyes were filled with pain though she kept her face stern the whole time she was talking until she mentioned fairy tail, then she smiled, and her fists uncurled. The whole time she was telling me that story, she kept looking forward with that pained expression. But at the end, she looked at me and I saw that same sadness for only a moment. It was then that I noticed; her eyes weren't just filled with sadness, they were filled with determination and courage.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy yell and turned to see his face with a big grin on it, standing a few metres from the group. Found him.

"Oh, hey guys!" He held out his hands and pointed to something excitedly. "Look! I found the monster!"

That's when it stood up.

"Oh…"

That was a _big_ monster.

"Everyone get back!" Erza instructed, switching her armour to something more defensive. "Z, go hide behind those trees!" A sword flashed into her hand, and she crouched, preparing to battle.

I did as she asked right away and ran to one of the trees a few metres away. I peered from the side to watch the action.

"Everyone surround the monster! We'll attack it from all sides!"

"They didn't say the monster was this big!" Lucy cringed.

"Doesn't matter how big the monster is! We're still going to beat the crap out of it!" Natsu yelled excitedly, cracking his knuckles with eagerness.

"Everybody ready?" Erza yelled out.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Aye sir!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

"About time we get to beat this thing up!" Gray scoffed, removing his shirt.

'_Why the hell is Gray taking his shirt off?!'_

"Those buffoons." Carla rolled her eyes, standing beside me.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be with Wendy?"

"The child refuses to listen to me, so what's the point?" She replied with her eyes closed, but I could tell she was worried about her.

Pulling me from my thoughts was Erza's loud voice. "NOW! ATTACK!"

They charged forward summoning weapons, spirits and casting spells.

"Brilliant flame!" Natsu yelled, throwing a giant ball of fire like it was nothing.

"Sky dragon; wing attack!" Wendy screamed, creating huge air currents that swirled like a hurricanes around the monster.

"Open Gate of the lion; Loki!" Lucy swung a key in front of her, summoning a spirit.

"Ice make; hammer!" Gray yelled, forming a detailed and quite beautiful ice hammer, that struck the monster.

Then Erza changed armour again, this time to one with silver wings. "Heavens wheel!" she yelled.

The attack was an action-packed sight. Colours and attacks exploded where the monster was standing. They all jumped back after they attacked, but when Wendy cast her spell, it kicked up a dust cloud that was now surrounding the monster. After a moment, the dust cleared, but as it faded, they expressions fell. The monster was still alive.

"What?! But we threw everything we had at it!" Lucy stared at the beast, shocked. This was one strong beast.

My eyes widened as a weird sensation flooded into my head.

'_You have more power then you know, Zendaya. Come on; all you have to do is unleash it.'_

A voice in my head echoed through my ears as if the being were completely surrounding me. I clutched my head and knelt slightly as the pain filled my head. What was this? What was this voice? What was This strange feeling pulsing through my veins?

I pulled my eyes open and noticed a small puddle of water in front of my feet. My eyes widened, and something clicked in my head. Two words rose to the surface of the chaos in my head.

"Water dragon slayer…" My voice echoed in my ears.

My eyes widened more. A huge explosion of power erupted from my core and spread through my entire body. What was this?! What was this strength; this power?! I felt like I could destroy whole cities, move mountains. I felt like the most powerful being on the planet.

My head pulsed, and not a second later flooded with strange writings, spells. They were magic spells. And even though I had no idea what they meant, I could understand them. I knew them. It was like I had known them all my life. In that moment, time seemed to slow down like it were almost freezing, and I saw as the monster slowly closed one eye and opened it again; a slow-motion blink. And, I don't know why, but this power gave me determination and strength. I began charging towards the monster.

'_I can hear them now, telling me to run away; to hide. But… I don't want to! If I can help, I will; even if it puts my life in danger. Who cares? In fact, I doubt there's anyone left to care anymore!'_

My mouth opened and I roared like a beast coming to life. Power surged through me and I lost all sense of my surroundings. All that went through my head was my insane power. That I could use this insane power to kill the monster.

"_WATER DRAGON ROAR!" The strength in my voice seemed to silence the forest itself; like the creatures were too frightened to compete against it. My hands filled with a wet substance that emitted power._

Then time suddenly returned to normal, and I swung my hands with a huge force. It shot forward, and collided perfectly with the abdomen of the monster. The force of the attack was so great it sent it flying back. Blood scattered the floor and left a trail leading straight to where the monster crashed through several trees, before hitting the ground in a crumple, dead.

The power subsided immediately, and my eyes widened as I stared at my hands and the bloodied floor beneath me. What had I just done? Was that me?! What was that power and that voice?

I slowly turned, wide eyed to see everyone else. They all stared at me, wide eyed as well, their jaws dropped like they had just seen, well… a girl kill a huge monster, I guess. They were speechless.

Then a huge feeling overcame me. Exhaustion. Doing that seemed to drain me completely. I noticed my heavy panting and the drip of sweat making its way down my face. My body began to quiver. My legs began to wobble like jelly, and not a moment later I couldn't stand anymore. I began to fall to the ground, and my eyes lost focus and rolled shut. I felt myself hit the ground with a thud, then everything vanished as I lost consciousness.

'_I'm sorry; I can't run any more.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_My beautiful baby girl; know that no matter what, your father and I love you, now and forever...'_

"Please… don't leave me." My voice was mumbled and echoed in my ears as the scene around me disappeared.

Unwillingly, I let my eyes flutter open to see the guild's infirmary. Huh. Back here again. _Great_. It hadn't changed much since I had last been here, but then again, that wasn't too long ago.

I used my arms to push myself into a sitting position. Though I was still half awake, my brain furiously tried to make sense of what the voice said. For some reason it wasn't the same person as before. Instead, it seemed to be an older woman… I think. It was deeper than the woman's voice, and more refined. But something about it kept getting to me. At the end of the sentence, she sounded as if she were about to cry, her voice started to break. Whose voices were they? And why could I hear them in the first place? Were they memories, or was I just going insane?

A worried voice cut through my stressful train of thought like a knife.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're alright!" Wendy couldn't stop herself from running up to me excitedly, tackling me into a bear hug. I groaned as a nasty pain registered itself in my ribs. I ignored it the best I could, not wanting to make a scene, and instead put my hand on her head.

"Geez, you should know you had us worried. You were out for two days." Gray's voice registered from the other side of the room, and I looked up at him to give a smile. My ribs throbbed again, and I almost flinched with pain. This didn't seem good, but I didn't want to stress them, so I pushed back the pain and ignored it again. Grey raised his eyebrows, before shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the wall nearby.

By the time I looked back down at Wendy, she had tears forming in her eyes. I smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry. I am absolutely, one hundred per cent certain I'm okay. There's no need for tears, silly," I reassured her. Wendy smiled and wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Um… Z, I don't mean to be blunt, but… we were all wondering… what you did back there! I mean, the amount of power you used was… unbelievable." Lucy had made herself comfy at the end of my bed, but was now fiddling her fingers nervously, as if she'd said something to offend me.

"To be honest, I don't even know how I did it. I just… I heard a voice, then my head filled with spells that I've never read but know. I guess you guys looked like you were having trouble, so I thought… I could…" I couldn't finish. My ribs throbbed and my voice vanished to a breath. I flinched in pain, and felt myself curl to one side slightly to try to push past the pain.

It was then I noticed Natsu enter. He wasn't hard to notice either; with crazy pink hair and a voice like his, you'd be surprised he wasn't a circus performer.

"You were using dragon slayer magic, right?! So do you know which dragon taught you? How did you learn? How long did it take to learn it? Which dragon taught you? Do you know who taught you?" his voice was a rush as if he needed to know right this instant or the world would end. Excitement and anticipation filled his expression, and was surprisingly amusing.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't remember." My reply made his face drop and within seconds his excitement had drained to nothing.

"Oh… that's too bad… I guess."

"At least you are ok, though." Wendy smiled shifting herself to a chair next to my bed.

Erza entered the room. "Glad you're awake. Do you think you have enough strength to walk? Master Makarov would like to talk to you about your dragon slayer magic."

"I think I'll be ok," I lied, ignoring my ribs. "But like I said, I don't remember who taught me dragon slayer magic." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up on shaky legs.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Lucy asked, holding out her hand.

"I'll be fine, trust me." I brushed her hand away.

"Ok then master is waiting down stairs," Erza spoke after a few minutes of me hobbling. I could tell by her voice that she didn't think I could make it down the stairs, but I was determined to prove her wrong, I don't want them worrying about me; it's not worth it.

After walking down the stairs and almost falling over about five times we walked over to Master Makarov and started talking.

"So, a water dragon slayer, huh? That's interesting," Master Makarov pondered as his brows nearly met at the middle, and a hand lay on his chin. "And you don't have any memory of who taught you magic?"

"No, but seconds before I used my magic, I heard a voice. After that, my head filled with spells and a rush of energy swept over me." My mind flickered back to the events that took place two days previous.

"And I take it that you don't remember who the voice belongs to?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see a face; just lots of spells." I wished I could remember more.

"The good thing is, you seem to have some good control of your magic, but it's a shame about your memories. Do you think they will come back?" he asked optimistically.

"I… I don't know." I dropped my head, my words shaky. It was hard for me to say that. Those words terrified me. The thought that I might never get my memories back was scarier that that monster.

"Well, I think they will." Natsu placed his arm on my shoulder, and showed me a bright smile. "Right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"And we'll be here to help you!" Wendy chimed with a bright smile.

"So, will you let us help you?" Lucy asked mimicking Wendy's bright smile.

I looked around. They were all smiling and I could tell they really meant what they said. These people were so… kind. So warm.

'_But… why? Why do they care?'_ I thought.

'_No, don't be afraid to trust people. Believe it or not, not everyone is bad.' _That was the woman_'_s voice. I felt like I could have cried in that moment, but they weren't tears of sorrow and fear. They were tears of joy. I felt like I had been fighting alone for so long that I'd forgotten how great it felt to be able to rely on someone; to know that someone will be there for me.

I nodded my head because my mouth couldn't form words.

'_I refuse to run anymore'_ I thought raising my head.

The girl who was scared to trust, scared to open up… was gone. I held a look of pure determination in my eyes and banished the tears that had started to form.

It was a week later that I had really started to make friends with people in the guild. I wasn't an official member, but Lucy and Wendy would ask me everyday. It's not that I didn't want to join Fairy Tail. I just wasn't quiet ready yet. To be honest, I was still a little scared of rejection, or scared that I might lose control of my power and hurt one of them. For now, I'm happy with the way things are. I mean they even healed my ribs too.

"So, have you been practising your magic?" Wendy smiled.

Her and Natsu were trying to help me master my magic. They both had very different styles, though; Wendy was careful and thought about what she was going to do while Natsu was reckless and acted on impulse.

"I have. I think I finally know how to control my wing attack!" I replied excitedly.

"That's great! You're learning really fast," she praised.

"If I'm honest, I think you might be a better teacher than Natsu. You actually explain what I'm suppose to do and not just throw fire balls," I responded.

"Thank you!"

_BOOM_! I jumped as a huge explosion came from my left. My head whirled around to see the main door blown to pieces. Chunks of wood flew everywhere and I ducked as one just missed my head.

Then the force of the explosion hit us. I was separated from the group instantly, as was everyone else. My ears rung and my vision was blurred for a few seconds. It was a few seconds too late. By the time I had my vision back, I could see a man in the doorway, and he definitely wasn't a member of Fairy Tail.

His hair protruded from his head messily and fell down his back. A long, black coat shadowed any features I could identify this man with. His grin that followed next was sickening.

"Found you."

He stretch out his hand and a small black cloud appeared around it. My heart began pumping in my chest as I filled with fear. What was that? Not a second later, the black cloud formed a snake and it shot at me with lightning speed. Before I could react, the ten foot-long snake latched to me and coiled around my neck and arms preventing me from moving. This snake was unbelievably strong. I could already feel the air squeezed out of my lungs, and I couldn't breathe it back again. The snake began moving me back to the man with some creepy levitation magic.

"I've got you!" Lucy yelled beside me, and I felt her grab my right hand.

"Hold on!" Happy screamed grabbing my left hand.

"Don't let her go! How dare you destroy our guild and try to kidnap one of our friends! Your goanna pay!" Natsu roared. He wasn't happy, and you tell as he began charging toward the man.

Fire was trailing behind him as he ran but before he could attack the man, he conjured another snake and sent it toward Natsu. This man was fast; faster than any of us had seen before. The snake hit him with such force that in sent Natsu flying into a wall.

The sound of him making contact with the wall was sickening. He roared, blood running down his forehead, struggled for a moment, then fell limp. My fear began to increase more. Who was this man?! Why was he doing this?!

Even Erza tried to attack the man but was sent flying.

My vision was filled with black dots as my brain screamed for more oxygen. Then the man sent another snake toward me, and the added strength of the new snake pulled me from Happy and Lucy's grip. As I got closer to the man, my fear seemed to fade as I seemed to lose consciousness with lack of air. The man sent the black cloud around me and that's all I managed to get as my eyes rolled shut. The last thing I saw was everybody unconscious or pinned down.

'_Please help me.'_


	7. Chapter 7

My head felt like I had been hit by a bolder and there was a ringing in my ear. I could feel the floor below me moving slightly, but it took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness after I had opened them. It was too dimly lit to tell where I was but, by the rocking, it had to be a boat.

As my eyes started to adjust, I began to see more of the room around me. There was a lantern hanging from a hook on the other side of the room. The door was metal and the floors were wood, which made me believe even more that I was on a boat. I tried to stand up but was stopped by a sharp pain on my ankles and wrists. I looked down to see me feet and my hands chained to the post I was leaning on.

'_What… the hell?!' _I tried to loosen the chains but they were too tight. _'What the hell was going on?!'_

It was then that everything came back to me. A horrible guy broke into fairy tail and used those weird snake things to grab me. My thoughts were interrupted there by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." That voice. It was the same one from before. The one from the guild! He made his way to me.

Even in the dark, I could see his features more clearly now. He had vivid blue eyes that almost seemed white, beautifully tanned skin and he had tied his black hair back into a ponytail. He wouldn't have looked that evil if I hadn't seen what he could do, and how he destroyed the guild.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted, putting on my best angry act, but he seemed unfazed by the outburst.

"My name is Korin," he smiled. "Anything else you would like to know?" Why was he being so polite?! Was he trying to trick me?

"Where are we going and why did you take me?" I growled again, but he still wasn't bothered.

"We are going to an island of mine. I took you because you have something I need." His tone was more flat than polite.

"What could I possibly have that you would want?" I grumbled, finally calming myself down.

"Power. I want it, but am unable to take it from you, so I am going to convince you to use that power for me."

"Why?"

"To destroy the magic council." He didn't seem to care that he was giving away his whole plan.

"Good luck convincing me to help you!" I shot, and turned my head away.

"I don't think you will have a problem helping me. Because if you don't, I will kill that friend of yours. What's her name? Hmm… Lucy, isn't it?" An evil smile crept across his face and my stomach dropped.

My blood ran cold as he mentioned Lucy's name.

'_Is he joking or did he take her? I blacked out so he might have done!'_

"But, if you help me, I will let her live after this is all over." He held his same smile on his face.

I dropped my head.

'_There's no way I can risk her life.'_

"I'll do what ever you want." My voice fell from my mouth tainted with regret.

"Good." He smiled more… normally. "It's not that hard. All you have to do is use the same spell and the same amount of magic as you did fighting that monster in the forest." He spoke as if that was nothing, but I haven't been able to reproduce that same attack. I mean, I can use my roar but it's not nearly as powerful as before.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I admitted.

"I will not hesitate to kill her, you do realize that?!" He harshly raised his voice for the first time in our conversation.

"I _do_, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't reproduce that amount of power!" I shot back, trying to convince him. I leapt forward, trying to attack him, but I realised I couldn't when my chains yanked me back. I growled, and spat on his shoe. He looked down, and scowled.

"Perhaps if you sleep on it you will come to your senses," he growled, before I felt something bite into my arm.

I looked down fast enough to see one of Korin's snakes slithering away. My vision started to go blurry again and I knew what he was trying to do. I wasn't going to greet the darkness again, so instead I controlled the drowsiness and pushed my heavy feeling away. Instead I faked it, and let my body fall limply to the floor. Damn. Found some bruises. But I wouldn't follow his stupid plans. He thought I'd succumb to the darkness so he left.

But I hadn't. I was ready to attack at any moment.

This wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" Wendy croaked, half-lidded, while rubbing her head.

Wendy and Gray had been hit in the head by broken bricks when the door was blown up; they had been taken into the infirmary to recover.

"Lay down this instant, child!" Carla yelled standing at the end of the bed.

"She's right Wendy. There's no way in hell you should stand up until you've got your strength back," Lucy mumbled from the chair in the corner. Her voice was feeble and slow; her wrists and head were bandaged.

Wendy lay down again and instead looked around the room. Gray was on the bed beside her, still unconscious with a bandage around his head. You could clearly see the blood that had protruded through the bandage. He had been injured much worse than herself. Erza leaned on the doorframe next to Lucy; her right shoulder and left knee where bandaged. Natsu was in the bed to the left of Wendy, with most of his arms and legs bandaged. Happy stood at the end of his bed looking at his friend with worry.

"We couldn't protect her." Lucy's voice squeaked and cracked as tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"We're gonna get her back!" Natsu choked, trying to sit up.

"You need to lay down before you injure yourself even more!" Happy spoke placing his paw on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed.

"How do you suppose we find her? We have no idea where she is!" Lucy stated, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We can ask Gahain to track them," Gray moaned as he came to his senses.

Everybody looked at him in surprise because they didn't know how he could've said that right after waking up.

"That's true, but we are in no condition to go after her, let alone fight," Erza added.

"I can heal you!" Wendy spoke, determined, and managed to push her self up into a sitting position.

"You will do no such thing, child! I will not let you risk your life to save some girl we met a few days ago! We don't even know for sure who she is!" Carla shouted.

Everybody looked at Carla and her eyes went wide realising what she had just said. Everyone's expressions became sad or disagreeing.

"It doesn't matter! If it wasn't for her we might not be here. She was the one who saved us from that monster… alone! We are not going to let her fight this alone. Not again." Natsu ignored Happy and stood up from the bed, staring at Carla.

"Are you sure you are strong enough to heal all of us?" Erza asked Wendy.

Wendy stood up, determination in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Yes, I am."

"I found her, I think." Gahain's eyes were closed as he sat cross-legged on a table.

"You think?" Lucy smiled, excited.

"I mean, I found her, but there isn't any land there," he replied, focussing.

"So, she's on… a b-boat?" Natsu's face dropped, feeling ill already.

"No, she's definitely on land, but there are no islands around that area. He… he must have made it himself." He was astonished.

"He made a island? But is that even possible?" Lucy asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, but it would take a lot of magic," Erza scowled. "He's definitely strong."

"Who cares how much magic it took! Lets go and get her!" Natsu punched the air, excited and determined.

"You're right. I'll go check on Wendy!" Lucy grinned, before turning around and heading for the blue haired girl.

"Wendy, how are you going?" Lucy asked the girl sitting down, breathing deeply.

Since Wendy got her power from the air, she had spent the last few minutes breathing in the air around her to get her power back. After healing her friends, she had used a lot of her magic.

"Good," she smiled. "I have most of my power back now." She stood up.

"That's good, because we found Z, and we need to go now," Lucy said, relieved.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Wendy walked out excitedly.

My head was still pounding and my arm stung like a thousand angry bees had attacked it. My eyes adjusted quickly after I awoke from my snooze. It was then I noticed that I was no longer on the boat. What? When did that happen?

Had Korin moved me?!

The walls weren't wood but instead stone, and there were two lanterns on each wall. I could see that on the other side there were iron bars locking me in here. I no longer had chains on my ankles but I did still have a chain around my wrist with about ten feet of chain attaching me to the back wall.

The room had a bed in the left back corner of my cell.

I heard footsteps echoing down the stone hallway, coming closes and closer, until I saw a man who looked to be in his late fifty's. His hair was grey and he was too skinny, showing bones and little muscles under his skin.

"Don't attack me, please," he said plainly and poshly, before holding up a hand and curling it into a ball..

My muscles pulsed and tensed, and for some reason I was completely paralysed.

'_What?! Why can't I move?'_

With my heart beat racing in my ears, the man opened the door and unlocked the chain around my wrist. I wanted to attack him, to fight; but for some reason I still couldn't move. I wanted to shove him over and make a run for it, but it was as if my mind and body had been disconnected. My muscles weren't listening to me, and instead of running, they were staying completely still.

"Follow me. Master is waiting," he ordered and I had no choice but to obey.

For whatever reason, my muscles weren't listening to me but were doing everything this man said. A slight prick of fear hit my heart making me shudder. But I knew I had to stay calm, panicking would do nothing except cause me to make bad decisions. I took a deep breath to calm myself as we walked through the winding hallway.

I made sure to commit to memory the way we came. Every turn and step we took. You never know. If I was lucky.

It could be my way out.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take us too long to get out of the windowless hallway and out onto an open veranda. It was night, and the stars seemed to shine like the lights in the town during a festival. It was a beautiful sky. There where lanterns on multiple posts including the ones holding the roof up, and there were flowers growing up to the rail. The view was amazing and breath-taking, but I didn't have much time to admire it before we came to a balcony where Korin was waiting at a table set for dinner.

'_He invited me to dinner?!'_

"What is this?!" I yelled at him with disgust after being escorted to my seat and sitting down.

My muscles still weren't listening and I was starting to get agitated.

"This is showing a host's manners. It would be rude for me not to offer you dinner. You must be famished," he replied in an annoying tone. I cringed.

"I'm not hungry," I shot in a rude tone.

"Ok, then why don't we talk?" He grinned and rested his head on top of his hand. His grin sent shivers down my spine.

"Unless you're going to tell me you're letting me go, I don't care what you have to say." I stuck my nose in the air arrogantly.

"Well, seeing as you seem so interested in what I have to say, I'll tell you." He completely ignored my answer! "I'm sure you must be dying to know how you're going to get close enough to the magic council to destroy it. And that, may I add, is a very good question…"

'_Does this guy actually like the sound of his own voice?'_

"I will use my snakes and black clouds to hide us until we are close enough to hit the building. It will be then that you use your roar. Then this will all be over."

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but I can't do that," I corrected him, keeping a monotone voice.

"Yes you can," he snapped back. "I saw you use it before. Don't forget that if you don't help me I will kill your friend." '_Oh, thanks for reminding me. Not_.'

"Why don't you just have another one of your snakes bite me and then force me to use my magic? That is what you did, right? The venom gives you control over my muscles." I didn't know for sure; I was guessing, but I couldn't think of another reason.

"Clever girl! Yes, I am using the snakes venom to control you, but all power has its limits and unfortunately I am unable to force people to use their magic," he admitted, and closed his eyes.

"So you need me to use my magic willingly?" I grinned. "Well, I'm sorry, but no matter how much you threaten me, it won't change the fact that I can't reproduce that exact same spell!"

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!" He screamed, and I flinched, an icy chill rocketing down my spine.

There were a few seconds of silence before Korin clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Our guest seems to be tired. Take her back to her room to rest." The man from before came to his command. It seemed like Korin had managed to lower his voice back to its original volume.

"Come with me," the man said.

"I'm in no rush. I can wait as long as I need for you to see reason. But know this; the longer you wait, the more of your friends die."

'_I know he threatened to kill them, but there's no way that he's telling the truth. They are too strong to get taken… unlike me.'_


	10. Chapter 10

"Wwhhhyyy…?" Natsu moaned as happy once again pet his head. His blue, queasy face explained completely what this trip meant to him.

The group was currently on a boat, also one of Natsu's worst enemies. After they found where Z was, they all took a train to Hargeon. Once there, they found a boat and set sail for the island.

"Seriously, after all the traveling we've done, you still get motion sick?" Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to find anything to distract her from her nervousness.

"I can't… help it…" Natsu wheezed, curled in a ball on the wooden deck.

"Never mind him. We have to focus on the task at hand or we will not succeed." Erza pointed out.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" It was then that Wendy noticed they hadn't formed a plan yet.

But as usual, Erza was there to save the day.

"When we arrive, we will work our way to the main building on the island. That's where Gahain said Z would be. Once there we will find her and get her out, and also hopefully defeat the enemy who took her." Erza had already thought of every approach and every angle.

"Sounds good, but what if we can't find her?" Gray asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Then we won't leave until we _do_!" Lucy shot.

That was the end of the conversation. No one had the guts say anything for the rest of the trip, except the occasional wheeze or moan from Natsu.

They arrived at the island only a short hour later. After jumping off the boat and onto land, they started to make their way into the thick jungle. This place was nothing like the East forests with no birds, no monkeys. The trees where such a dark green they almost looked black.

"We don't even know what's ten feet in front of our faces! We could be walking into a trap," Carla informed flying next to Wendy.

"You're right. You and happy need to fly up and see if there is anything in our path," Erza ordered.

"Aye!" happy saluted before he and Carla broke from the group to have a look from above.

Carla and happy were astonished as the foliage was so think they couldn't see through it. All they could do was tell they where going in the right direction.

"Anything?" Wendy asked.

"We couldn't see the ground! There are too many trees." Happy said.

"But we are going the right way," Carla finished.

"Well, at least that's something," Lucy said.

"And at least we know there an no giant monster's lurking arou-" Gray's eyes widened as a giant monster's hand came crashing though the bush towards them, intending on crushing them.

"Scatter!" Erza ordered.

"You were saying?" Lucy yelled at Gray.

"No time for an argument!" Erza yelled, transforming into an armour and charging toward the monster. Huh. Déjà vu.

Natsu also ran toward the monster, and used his fire dragon wing attack against it.

But then, to everyone's surprise, the monster vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucy cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, was it that easy to beat?" Gray added.

"I think the man who took Z has created lots of very big but very weak monsters so, by the time we get to him, we would have used all of our magic defending ourselves."

"So then what do we do?" Carla asked.

"We keep going! We're stronger than some annoying monsters!" Natsu roared excitedly.

"You're right; we have to keep going!" Lucy agreed.

"Your friends are quite fond of you. They even came all the way to this island just to get you back," Korin mock-praised the group of wizards.

"I take it then that the loud booms I have been hearing for the past twenty minutes have been them fighting some monsters you created?" I shot, standing up from the bed and walking over to the bars.

My wrist had been shackled again and the chain was only long enough for me to reach the bars.

"Don't worry; they won't be a problem for much longer. I hope you like company?" He laughed and walked away.

'_There is no way he could get them! They are too powerful!'_ I tried to convince myself.

By this time I had control over my body again, so I decide to see weather or not I could break myself out before everybody else got stuck in here with me.

Aiming at the door I prepared to use my magic. I took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Water dragon Roar!"

A giant body of water shot forwards and hit the bars with such force I was sure they would shatter, then… bounced back… and collided with me, sending me flying to the back wall.

"Well… that hurt," I moaned.

'_I have to keep trying!'_

"We have to keep going!" Lucy breathed leaning on a tree trying to catch her breath.

By now they had killed fifty monsters and were beginning to run low on power.

And then just to make it worst two monsters appeared.

"How many monsters are there?" Wendy shrieked.

"I'll take care of them!" Gray yelled, casting ice make hammers and hitting the monster on the left in the head, and shooting an ice make spear at the other monsters chest.

"Are there any more?" Erza asked.

But nobody could answer her question. Korin's snakes shot toward them at every angle possible. Before they could react, the snakes had begun up their legs at a rapid speed. They couldn't even flinch before the snakes completely wrapped around them and engulfed them entirely. They couldn't see, they couldn't move; it was like they were dead.

By the time the snakes had vanished into a cloud of darkness, they were no longer in the forest.

"What happened?" Lucy shot to a sitting position and tried to take in her surroundings.

"Korin's snakes dragged you all in here," my feeble voice echoed over to her as I looked down, trying to hide my fear and guilt. "Hey guys." I could barely hide my fear. What was going to happen? Was this my fault?

Lucy's cell was across from mine so I could easily see her from where I was. She was looking at me.

"What the- hey! Where the hell did the monsters go?!" Natsu's voice was loud, but I couldn't see which cell he was in.

"Well, Natsu is awake. How is everybody else?" I tried to make myself sound a bit like Erza, but failed miserably.

"Aye." Happy muttered in a dreary voice.

"Yeah," Gray spoke.

"Alright over here," Erza stated.

"My head hurts," Wendy moaned.

"We're ok, but we need to get out of here," Carla spoke up.

"We'll blast our way out! We-"

"No! Don't!" I yelled. "If you hit the bars with magic it will rebound and hit you! Trust me, I tried." I rubbed my arm, feeling the huge lump and bruise there. I had countless bruises and scratches all over me. I had tried more times then I can remember to break through the bars, but each time, it rebounded and hit me, sending me flying into the wall. Most times I would hit my right arm on the wall trying to soften the blow, but now my arm was a dark purple colour and I had many cuts from my wrist to the top of my shoulder.

"Z, your arm!" Lucy's expression was shocked as her face pressed to the bars, looking at my arm.

"It's fine," I lied. "We have other problems to deal with right now." I dismissed her statement, but my arm was throbbing so much; it looked like I had an extra heart there or something.

"I think the most logical solution is to wait until the guild comes," Carla suggested.

"I agree. Hopefully they realise soon," Erza agreed.

Back at the guild, Warren had been keeping an eye on the team. He hadn't communicated with them, but he did check where they where every couple of minutes. The entire guild was circled around him, hearing his every word and update about how they were going. It was a big responsibility. But then there was a problem. Where had they gone?! When he lost track of them, he started to get worried. He told the group and Master Makarov.

That didn't go down well.

Seconds later, the entire guild was rushing out the door and heading for the strange island.


	11. Chapter 11

"So Z, do you know why this guy kidnapped you?" Lucy asked.

I was laying on the bed looking up at the celling of my cell. Everybody else had fallen asleep from exhaustion. _'I guess they used too much magic.'_ Lucy was trying really hard to stay awake.

"He said he wants me to destroy the magic council," I said bluntly I was also trying really hard to stay awake. My actions earlier had used a lot of my magic. But then again, the pain in my arm could've kept me awake for ages.

"Could you?" She mumbled.

"I don't know, but I can't recreate the same roar as I did before. When I do it's not nearly as strong," I answered.

I waited for a reply but got none. She must have drifted off to sleep.

So I turned over and shut my eyes letting the waves of sleep cover me once again.

'_Mummy, what is that?" I asked._

'_That is a dragon, sweetie, and she is here to see you.' the woman answered._

"We finally found you guys! Come on! We need to get you out of here!" Warren's voice pierced through my sleep, and I shot into a sitting position. They found us! We might be able to get out!

"How did you find us?" Wendy asked.

"I kept an ear out for your minds, then I followed them. It doesn't matter, though. What matters now is that we need to go! Everyone else is fighting those monsters!" He was frantic.

Warren unlocked the cells and the chain around my wrist then led us out onto the veranda; from there we could see all kinds of magic being used by the guild. It was surprisingly beautiful, in a sense. There were so many bright colours of magic.

"Go help the others! We can handle Korin ourselves!" Erza yelled to Warren.

"Ok! Be carful!" he replied before running off in the other direction.

Nobody needed to say anything. I lead the way to where he had invited me to dinner. We had to start somewhere, and it was the best place to see what was going on.

"That friend of yours has no idea how to hide his presence." Korin was several metres in front of us; his back to us, looking out onto what was becoming a battlefield.

I didn't care what he said anymore. My veins pulsed with anger at what he not only did to me but my friends too. I charged toward him, getting ready to punch him in the face, but he turned and stepped out of the way. Bringing my leg up to kick him in the stomach, he sent a snake at me, which started to strangle me. Damn, he was strong. The others started attacking too. There were various magic styles, and Korin kept dodging and shooting snakes at them. Soon we would all be suffocating.

I could feel the snake getting tighter around my neck. Black spots started to invade my vision and my breathing was becoming more and more laboured.

But still, even through all that, there was determination in my eyes, and courage in my bones. I wasn't going to lose.

'_I am not going to be killed by you!'_

A sudden pulse of strength overwhelmed me, and I managed to rip the snake away from my neck with my bear hands. With only a few seconds to catch my breath, I started to charge at Korin again, but this time, a blue light glowed around my hand. I swung my fist at amazing speed, and punched Korin straight in the middle of the face, making him break his concentration. The snakes disappeared.

It didn't take long for him to recover, but this time instead of snakes, he made monsters. Erza picked up her sword and sliced one of the monsters in half, but it just grew back. Great. But I was going to have to rely on them to take care of the monsters. As they focused on fighting the monsters I focused on fighting Korin.

"Why couldn't you just do what I asked?! Then none of this would have to happen!" He shot, moving his arms to point at the others fighting.

I didn't say anything, but my eyes screamed that I didn't care what he had to say.

"Honestly, why can't you be an obedient little girl?!" he grinned a grin that could make even Erza cringe.

I charged at him once again, sending boiling hot water spikes at him, before we engaged in hand to hand combat. I had the upper hand.

Or so I thought.

I moved to deliver my final blow, but before I could, Korin sent a massive black cloud at me. It slammed into my torso, making me fly and hit the wall.

Again, my right arm connected with the wall, but this time, my head also collided.


	12. Chapter 12

I fell to the floor in a heap, unable to keep myself upright. My head pulsed and my eyes dropped down to see blood decorating my hands and parts of my body. But before I could react, my vision went white.

"_Mommy, Daddy! I'm scared! What's going on?" I cried._

"_My beautiful baby girl, know that, no matter what, your father and I love you, now and forever..." The woman knelt down to my height and smiled, before pulling me into a hug._

"_Aniesha, we have to go before they find her!" the man shushed, also hugging me. "My dearest daughter, please know that we do not want you to be afraid. This is Briana. She is going to take care of you from now on, but please never forget how much we love you.'_

_My mother and father pulled away, and it was then I noticed they both had tears running down their faces. Briana tapped my shoulder and asked me if I was ready to go and that I would see my parents later. I reluctantly took her hand, and she led me outside and away from my parents. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom from behind me and turned around fast enough to see the flash of light. My eyes widened as the explosion began to fully engulf the house and move toward us. I shrieked, my tears running down my face as I filled with fear and confusion. I tried to run back to the house where my parents were, but Briana grabbed me, pulled me to her, and started to run. All I could see was her pitch-black hair waving around my face, and her blue eyes that were rimmed with tears._

My vision returned for a split second, and I saw the monsters starting to overpower my friends. I saw Wendy turn around to see me, before a distant shrill shriek echoed from her mouth. I saw another drop of blood land on my lap, and I wanted to yell out to her, but my vision cut back to white again.

"_Why is that man chasing us?" I cried to Briana._

"_Because he wants your power, or rather your ability to control large amounts of power!" she turned around and looked behind her. The snow made it very easy for us to be tracked. I could feel her quick heartbeat, and the fear in her eyes told me this man was bad. "Please, listen to me! We don't have a lot of time. Run as far away as you can! You can't let him catch you. RUN!" she yelled at me, and instantly my legs went into overdrive even though I wanted to stop with her. She pulled out a sword and began to charge toward the man._

_I followed her instructions and ran as far as I could. I ran for what felt like ages. I thought I'd finally found a good pace to run at, but I stepped on an unsteady rock and tumbled down a hill. My cries were loud and I couldn't stop myself from slipping down the steep slope. To my displeasure, I only stopped when I hit my head on a tree trunk. Hard._

My eyes widened.

They were back.

My memories. I could remember.

My memories came rushing back and I could remember so much more.

Again, the same surge of power erupted from my core and I directed it at Korin, using the full strength of my roar. I didn't even know where it had come from, but it was strong. It slammed into his chest, and his eyes widened. There was an eruption of blood from his mouth before the force sent him flying back so far he reached the ocean.

I looked around us and all of his monsters started to disappear into the air as black clouds.

Well, that was quick and intense.

"Z! Are you ok?!" Lucy's voice rang in my ears as she began running over to me. I tried to stand but failed, so I pulled myself into a sitting position against the wall. Even though most of me was throbbing, a huge grin had made its way across my face and I held my arms out.

"I'm fine! In fact, I'm better than that! I'm great!" I shouted.

Everyone else turned and made their way to me and I grinned again. Wendy leapt into my arms and gave me a big hug, and before I knew it, the rest of the group had followed.

This feeling… it was so pleasant. I was so… warm. I felt so… loved.

"You did it!" Wendy cried joyfully. "You managed to beat Korin!"

"That was awesome!" Natsu fist-bumped the air. "You won by far!"

"And," there was a moment of silence as my eyes showed my joy. "I got some of my memories back!"

Many jaws dropped.

"Really?!" Lucy and Wendy squealed. "That's so fantastic! Congratulations!"

My laugh echoed around us as smiles and hugs surrounded me. I turned around in time to see the first glimpses of the sunrise appearing. I felt a new emotion. Relief.

'_I may not have all of my memories back, but at least I know for sure now who I am, and I'm never going to forget this moment.'_

The sunrise seemed unusually hopeful. The way the lights hit the skies was as if it were setting the sky on fire. It was beautiful, and seemed to suit this moment. We heard yells and cheers below the balcony, and when we looked over, we saw the guild members cheering. They had beaten the monsters down there too.

I had done it.

'_I don't know what's going to happen next, but I know this; I am never going to be alone again.'_

Then I had an idea.

"Guys," I looked up at them, filling with courage and excitement. "I want… To become the newest member of Fairy Tail."

_**The End**_


End file.
